Demasiado Cliché
by Rohana Nara
Summary: Cuando un hombre acostumbrado ha tener a todos a sus pies, se topa con una mujer indomable. Porque una historia cliché nunca puede faltar en este mundo. sasuhina.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos NaruFans, estoy un poco nerviosa por publicar esta historia, pero decidí arriesgarme. Esta historia la había publicado en mi anterior cuenta de Fanfiction, que estaba bajo el nombre de Gaby del Rey. La historia contaba con el nombre de Alas rotas, con los personajes de Twilight (Crepúsculo). Actualmente la historia está sin terminar en esa cuenta. Después de más de tres años la he continuado y decidí adaptarla al universo de Naruto.**

 **Ahora les comentare sobre las personalidades de los protagonista, no son tan fieles a las del manga o anime, pero tienen un poco de su esencia. Así que aclaro que a la persona que no le guste, que solo se abstenga de continuar la historia. Ya para finalizar espero que la disfruten y me dejen su opinión.**

 **Los personajes son de Kishimoto, la historia es mía.**

 **DEMASIADO CLICHE**

Capítulo 1

I

Estaba sentado en la terraza de mi mansión. Sí, de mi mansión. Como todo empresario mimado que se creía el dueño del mundo, es un deber tener una mansión.

Estaba relajado, recordando la ardiente noche de sexo desenfrenado que había tenido con Karin, mi amante. Karin era una de esas chicas lanzadas y fáciles, eso ya era típico de las mujeres que me rodeaban. Solo me bastaba con medio sonreír para que todas estuvieran a mis pies. Con Karin, había sido un poco más duro, por decirlo así, para ver si ella se hacía de rogar. Pero al encontrarla en mi oficina, desnuda… pues, soy humano y no me pude resistir. Y así de esa manera me demostró era una más del montón.

Ya estaba harto de este mundo de mujeres fáciles. Quería un poco de diversión. Quería una mujer que se hiciera de rogar, que hiciera que yo me esforzara por obtener un beso de ella, que me hiciera pensar que yo no era lo suficiente para ella… pero todas las que se me acercaban eran unas gatas en celo, ansiosas por que las poseyera, las hiciera mi mujer.

Estaba tan perdido en mis recuerdos, que no me percaté cuando Ino se acercaba, solo me di cuenta cuando ya estaba sentada a mi lado.

—Sasuke, ¿vas a ir mañana a la fiesta de caridad? —me preguntó Ino.

Fiesta de caridad. _Sería fiesta de hipocresía_ dije en mi mente.

Por más que las personas donaran dinero, yo sabía muy bien que lo hacían para presumir su poder. Esta fiesta era organizada anualmente por mi padre, Fugaku Uchiha, y Mikoto Uchiha, mi madre. Ellos lo hacían de corazón, pero los demás no.

—Creo que sí —le dije mirando al cielo y sonriendo _. Tal vez encontremos un culito lindo para tirar_ pensé.

—Bueno... —dijo Ino pensativa—, si a la final vas, ya tu ropa está en tu cuarto. Sasuke, de verdad deberías de ir.

—Mañana veremos —le dije levantándome de mi silla y subiendo a mi habitación.

…

Nunca en mi vida había visto una mujer tan bella y angelical. Y nunca antes había sentido que mi corazón se acelerara por solo verla y admirarla. Daba gracias a Dios que mi prima Ino me hubiera traído, casi arrastrando, a esta fiesta.

Me parecía una muy buena causa, pero ese tipo de fiestas, donde reinaba la hipocresía, me molestaban.

Ella ni me miraba, y era absurdo, porque mientras otras mujeres me querían violar prácticamente con la mirada, ella solo estaba entretenida hablando con una mujer casi de la misma edad de mi madre. En ningún momento me dirigió la palabra ni mucho menos la mirada.

Tenía la piel como la porcelana. Una clara invitación a que pasara mi lengua por ella. Su cabello era negro y con reflejos azules, lo tenía casi llegando a su trasero, tan brillante y llamativo que provocaba pasar los dedos. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, de un color lavanda casi platinados, y sus labios, sin duda carnosos y apetecibles. Era un espectáculo de mujer.

Bajé más la mirada y me detuve en su cuello, demasiado sexy, solo me imaginaba como un vampiro hincando mis colmillos en tan elegante cuello. El vestido que tenía era rojo y con un escote de infarto, se podía apreciar un poco sus senos, los cuales eran bastantes generosos, pero para mí eran perfectos, podía calcular que no cabrían perfectamente en mis manos. Era, sin duda, la mujer más bella que mis ojos habrían podido ver.

Traté de acercarme a ella, pero parecía que todo estaba en mi contra, debido a que todos los demás invitados solo querían hablar conmigo.

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora y nada que podía acercarme a ella. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que Karin venia directo hacia mí, por primera vez en mi vida quería que ninguna mujer se acercara a mí.

—Que gusto encontrarte aquí, Sasuke —dijo mi nombre como si saboreara el mejor de los dulces.

Karin tenía un escote casi igual de revelador como el que tenía la peli azul, pero en cambio, a Karin se le veía muy vulgar. Sus senos casi le llegaban a la cara y se notaba a simple vista que eran operados. Después de casi tres meses de ser amantes, sentí un poco de repulsión al verla. Era muy artificial y con ese labial rojo que tenía puesto parecía una puta. En cambio el rojo que tenía la ojiluna en los labios la hacía ver tan angelical.

—Sasuke… te estoy hablando —dijo Karin un poco enojada.

— ¿Sabes algo? ¡Déjame en paz! —le dije y me marché dejándola sola.

Todos bailaban y sonreían, muchas mujeres exhibiendo sus joyas, pero ella se veía tan fuera de este mundo. Era imposible que dejara de mirarla, era una fuerza sobrenatural que me obligaba a verla y admirarla.

Tomé un vaso de whisky y me acerqué a la mesa donde estaba sentada. Cuando ya estaba cerca pude notar que en la mesa también estaba Hizashi Hyuga con su esposa Kaori, que era casi de la misma edad de mi hermana.

—Sasuke —me llamó Hizashi. Le sonreí y me terminé de acercar a la mesa.

Él se levantó y me dio su mano al igual que su esposa, la cual me regaló una sonrisa coqueta.

—Quiero presentarte a mi sobrina —dijo Hizashi mirando a la castaña, la cual rodó los ojos, pero pude notar que él Hyuga le dio una mirada amenazante y ella de inmediato se puso de pie.

—Hola, mucho gusto, Hinata Hyuga —dijo ella mordiéndose el labio. Tentador.

—Sasuke Uchiha, es un placer conocerte, _Hinata_ —le dije besando su mano. Su piel en contacto con la mía hizo que una electricidad recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Acaricié su muñeca y pude sentir unas pequeñas cicatrices, ¿acaso este ángel había pensado en quitarse la vida? Ella notó que había sentido sus pequeñas cicatrices y apartó su mano.

—Mi sobrina Hinata es hija de mi hermano Hiashi Hyuga y su madre es Hanna.  
—dijo Hizashi.

Hiashi Hyuga era un empresario muy importante aquí en este país. Él había muerto hace 7 años si no estaba mal, pero nunca había escuchado que tuviera una hija. Solo tenía entendido que él Hyuga aquí presente se había hecho cargo de esa empresa debido a que Hanna había quedó como la heredera, y me imagino que la hija también es heredera… pero, ¿por qué nunca había escuchado hablar de ella?

—Hinata vino de Londres junto con su madre, la cual, lamentablemente, no pudo asistir a esta gala —dijo con pesar, pero vi que la peli azul lo miraba con resentimiento. Definitivamente aquí había gato encerrado.

Después de unos veinte minutos de hablar con Hizashi de cosas relacionadas con el ámbito de la economía, me arriesgué a pedirle a ese ángel que bailara conmigo.

—Hinata, ¿me concedes esta pieza? —le pregunté de pie, ofreciéndole mi mano. Ella ni se inmutó, parecía que la proposición le había desagradado.

— ¿Qué pasa, _Hina_? ¿Piensas dejar al caballero con la mano estirada? —le dijo Kaori, y en ese preciso momento me guiñó un ojo.

—Sé educada, mi querida sobrina, pon en práctica esa maravillosa habilidad que posees para bailar —le dijo Hizashi, pero el tono en el que expresó esas palabras era de burla.

Ella se levantó pero ignoró mi mano, se paró frente a mí y tomó un trago de su copa de vino.

—Bailemos entonces —dijo adelantándose a la pista de baile, yo la seguí y pude apreciar ese hermoso trasero que poseía, respingado y tentador.

Con las nota de un perfecto jazz, comenzamos a bailar. Las demás personas no dejaban de mirarnos, mujeres celosas y asombradas.

Bailaba sensual, sus movimientos eran con gracia. Provocativa. La miré directamente a los ojos, ella se sonrojó y se mordió el labio.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —le pregunté, pero ella ignoró mi pregunta ¿Qué había de malo en ella?, ¿por qué era tan amargada?

Después de unos largos minutos, ella respondió.

—Señor Uchiha, ¿no sabe que es de mala educación preguntarle la edad a una dama? —dijo ella sonriendo, pero de una manera malvada.

— ¡Oh! —exclamé—. Siento mucho si la hice sentir incómoda, solo trataba de ser cortés —era la primera vez en toda mi vida que una mujer me ponía incómodo.

—Tengo 17 años, soy menor de edad, así que mucho cuidado. Las leyes de este país son tan… ¿cómo diría yo? Mmm, estrictas —tenía el presentimiento que era joven, pero no tanto. En cambio, yo tenía 28 recién cumplidos. Me quedé mudo ante aquella revelación, era una niña prácticamente.

Bailamos dos canciones más y ella se fue a su mesa. En cambio, yo me acerqué a la barra y pedí un whisky. Cientos de mujeres se me acercaron pero no muy amablemente las aparte de mí.

— ¿Qué te pasa hijo? —me preguntó i padre acercándose a mi lado y arrebatándome el vaso.

—Nada —le contesté escuetamente.

— ¿Quién era esa señorita con la que bailabas? Nunca la había visto —preguntó curioso.

—Hinata Hyuga, hija de Hiashi Hyuga —respondí.

— ¿Hiashi tenía una hija? No lo puedo creer —dijo mi padre dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa donde estaba sentado el ángel.

—Sí, al parecer la tenían escondida. Tal vez en una torre al estilo Rapunzel —dije riéndome de mi propio chiste.

—Mmm… esto es una novedad —dijo mi padre—, ¿por qué no te acercas a nuestra mesa? Ya pronto se harán las subastas para la cenas de mañana —me levanté junto a mi padre y nos reunimos con el resto de la familia.

Ahí estaba mi prima Ino, con su esposo, Shizui, su hermana Azumi y su esposo que a su vez era mi hermano, Itachi Uchiha , y mi adorada madre, la cual al verme me abrazó.

—Mi niño, te veías guapo en ese baile, todo un caballero —ella me alagó y tomé asiento.

— ¿Quien fue la que te concedió ese baile? —preguntó mi prima con una notoria curiosidad que no era rara en ella.

—Hinata Hyuga, sobrina de Hizashi, hija de Hiashi Hyuga —todos en la mesa se sorprendieron pues nadie sabía que ese señor tenia descendencia.

—De lo que uno se entera —dijo Itachi, restándole importancia.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, mi madre se subió a la tarima y tomó el micrófono en sus manos.

—Buenas noches, es un placer para mí volver a dar esta fiesta que permite que les podamos regalar un poco de alegría a aquellas personas que más lo necesitan. Y, como todos los años, ha llegado la hora de las subastas para las cenas de mañana en el restaurant Ichiraku. Llamaremos a las cuatro mujeres que se han puesto a la disposición de acompañar a aquel notable caballero que presuma su _gran_ billetera.  
—Todos rieron ante aquel oportuno comentario de mi madre—. Azumi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Karin y por ultimo Hinata Hyuga.

De inmediato giré mi cabeza 90 grados para mirar a ese ángel. En su cara pude notar la sorpresa y molestia, eso me daba a entender que ella no se había ofrecido a la subasta. Con pasos torpes, ella se dirigió a la tarima y todos la miraban, se veía un poco incómoda. Debí de suponer que todos ya relacionaban a Hinata con Hiashi Hyuga, y a ella parecía molestarle.

—Comencemos con Azumi Uchiha. —dijo mi madre y comenzó con las ofertas.

Al fin habían terminado con las tres mujeres, solo faltaba Hinata.

—Ahora mi querida, es tu turno —dijo mi madre regalándole una sonrisa.

50 KonoDolar—gritó el hijo de Chouza Akimichi.

—80 KonoDolar —dijo Itachi y vi que mi cuñada lo miró con odio.

—100 KonoDolar —dije y todos me miraron.

—120 KonoDolar —dijo Chouji, el hijo de Chouza, nuevamente.

—125 KonoDolar—dijo Itachi riendo.

—140 —dije, esa cena tenía que ser conmigo. La miré y su cara era de asombro.

—145 —dijo Chouji y me miró con odio.

Tomé aire.

—200 KonoDolar —dije y me acerqué un poco más a la tarima, miré fijamente a Hinata.

— ¡Oh caballeros! —Dijo mi madre—. 200 a la una… 200 a las dos… 200 a las tres.

Celebré internamente mi victoria, me acerqué a la tarima y besé la mano del ángel.

—Hinata —dije acariciando su nombre, sus ojos me decían que no le agradaba tener que cenar conmigo mañana.

—Señor Uchiha, me ha dejado asombrada, tanto dinero solo por una cena.

—Sí preciosa, es una cena inocente y, sobre todo, por una buena causa —le regalé mi mejor sonrisa—. Acuérdate, mañana paso a recogerte a la casa de tu tío a las 7, hermosa —volví a besar su mano y me dispuse a salir del lugar.

…

Eran las seis y cuarenta en mi reloj de mano. Iba camino a la casa de Hizashi Hyuga, una mansión muy llamativa y con un estilo gótico.

Con anterioridad esta propiedad había pertenecido a él primogénito Hyuga, pero como todo lo que algún día fue de él, paso a manos de su Hermano. De Hanna solo sabía que se había mudado a Londres. Y lo sabía ya que Hanna fue muy amiga de mi madre cuando estas vivían en Suna e iban al mismo instituto. Tenía que preguntarle a mi madre si ella sabía de la existencia de mi ángel. Hanna además de ser hermosa poseía un nombre excitante.

Toqué el timbre de la casa y al abrirse la puerta me recibió una mujer de más o menos 50 años, ella me sonrió y me dijo que Hizashi me esperaba en su despacho.

—Hola Sasuke, ¿cómo estás? ¿Ansioso por ver a mi sobrina? —dijo él de una manera burlona ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo?

—Bien. Espero que su sobrina no tarde, no me gusta esperar —le dije un poco molesto. Él de inmediato borró esa estúpida sonrisa que tenía en su cara.

A los diez minutos Hinata llegó al despacho. Casi se me cae la mandíbula cuando la vi entrar.

Tenía un vestido demasiado corto, era negro, con mangas largas y llevaba unos tacones de igual color muy altos. En esta oportunidad, tenía el cabello recogido en una especie de trenza.

Ella notó que me la quedé viendo más tiempo de lo normal y se relamió sus labios, los cuales no tenía pintados.

—Espero no tener problemas por cenar con esta jovencita —dije mirando a su tío, el cual me miró un poco extrañado por lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Cómo? Si Hinata es una mujer, en todos los sentidos —dijo él, me molesto la forma en cómo se dirigía a ella.

—Diecisiete años. Para mí todavía es una niña —le dije. De inmediato, Hinata se mordió su labio, un poco nerviosa.

— ¡Ja! Diecisiete años. Por Dios, si ella cumplirá en septiembre los veinte —ella trató de no mirarme, pero sin embargo habló.

—Fue solo una pequeña broma, señor Uchiha, era para romper el hielo —dijo un poco apenada. Hinata era astuta e inteligente, tenía que reconocerlo.

Su tío se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo un poco fuerte, pude saberlo por ella hizo un gesto de dolor en su cara.

—Al parecer mi sobrina aún no ha olvidado sus años de niña traviesa.

…

Íbamos de camino al restaurante. Hinata iba mirando por la ventanilla. Estaba un poco molesto. ¿Por qué me mintió? Quería saberlo, pero esperaría cuando acabara la cena.

Ella pidió sushi y yo ordené lo mismo. Tomamos vino y al parecer a mi ángel le encantaba. La velada pasó en mucho silencio, pues Hinata solo me contestaba con monosílabos, y ya me estaba molestando más de lo que ya estaba. Al salir del restaurante ella se detuvo en las escaleras y comenzó a tocarse el cuello desesperadamente.

— ¡Por Dios no! —dijo ella con pesar.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —le pregunté un poco preocupado.

—Mi collar no está —dijo devolviéndose al restaurante, yo la seguí y ella entró como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al llegar justo a la entrada, noté que hablaba con la mesera que nos había atendido y estaba prácticamente rogándole por saber si ella lo había visto. Al llegar no me quedó otra que hacer frente.

—Señorita, disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre? —le pregunté.—Eh… Chantal, señor —dijo nerviosa.

—Mi acompañante al parecer dejo caer su collar, necesito que me diga si lo vio, o de lo contrario… —ella me cortó.

—Lamento no darle ninguna información, señor, pero solo yo me he acercado a la mesa en el momento que se fueron y no he visto nada —ella se veía que en realidad lo lamentaba. Era un caso perdido, ella no mentía.

Salimos al estacionamiento y Hinata aún seguía tocándose el cuello y mirando a todos lados, como si así pudiera encontrar su collar.

—Tal vez lo dejaste en tu casa —le dije tratando de darle un poco de optimismo.

—No, no pudo habérseme caído allá y en tal caso… — pero no continuó.

—En tal caso, ¿qué? —le pregunté. Quería saber por qué se lamentaba tanto haber perdido ese collar—. ¿Era muy importante para ti?

—Demasiado —dijo suspirando, era la primera vez que la veía tan triste, como si su vida fuera miserable.

— ¿Cómo era?, ¿tenía algún dije? —quería saber.

—Era una cadena de plata y tenía una llave dorada —dijo y de inmediato se tapó la boca—. Por favor no le comentes nada esto a mi tío —dijo nerviosa.

—Porque… te castigará. Aunque no lo creo, se me olvidaba que si eres mayor de edad —le dije un poco molesto.

—Señor Uchiha, siento haberle mentido, pero… es que me pareció divertido —ella medio sonrió, pero de inmediato se puso seria—. Y respecto a que no le diga nada a mi tío es porque… ese regalo me lo dio mi padre y si él se entera que lo perdí, pues… no le gustará —se notaba a simple vista que mentía, porque no dejaba de mirar sus zapatos y de morderse el labio. Yo era muy bueno detectando cuando alguien mentía.

—Está bien, cerraré mi boca. Pero dime de verdad, ¿por qué me mentiste sobre tu edad? —le pregunté, ella me miró y ladeó un poco su cabeza.

—La verdad… es que usted no me agrada, tiene ese aspecto de que se cree dueño del mundo y odio a los hombres así. Además, su mirada hacia mí es muy… ¿cómo decirlo? Eh, muy pervertida —dijo ella sonrojándose.

De inmediato solté una carcajada, ella lo sabía. Y no le iba a mentir, en realidad ella me encantaba.

—Bueno, sí es verdad, eres hermosa y soy hombre. Tienes un ángel que me enloquece —le confesé.

Ella por un momento se asombró, pero de inmediato puso una cara de indiferencia.

—Bueno, qué lástima señor Uchiha, porque la verdad no estoy interesada en hombres —dijo dándome la espalda. Me molesto aquella confesión, ¿cómo era posible que ella se resistiera a mis encantos?—. ¿Me podría llevar a mi casa? Tengo que buscar esa cadena —dijo lo último en un susurro.

Le abrí la puerta del auto como todo un caballero. Iba conduciendo rápido, ese era un signo de que estaba molesto. Odiaba que las personas se resistieran a mí, a mis deseos. Y que Hinata me haya rechazado me enfurecía. No importaba cómo, pero ella sería mía.

—Ya llegamos —le dije y me golpeé internamente por haber dicho eso. Ella sonrió con burla como si lo que yo hubiera dicho estaba demás. ¿Pero qué carajos me pasaba que lo único que decía eran puras estupideces?

—Sí, ya llegamos señor Uchiha —dijo a punto de abrir la puerta, pero yo la tomé por la mano y no se lo permití.

— ¿No piensas despedirte de mí? —le dije sonriendo

—La verdad, no pensaba hacerlo. La cena estuvo bien, pero su compañía es detestable —dijo mirándose la uñas.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, niña? —le dije molesto

—Soy Hinata Hyuga, y me vale mierda si usted es el dueño del mundo. He escuchado que usted es un playboy —hizo con el dedo cómo si fuera a vomitar—. Y, la verdad, usted ni siquiera me inspira un mal pensamiento —dijo eso saliéndose del auto y dejándome ver sus largas y torneadas piernas.

—Hinata, no he terminado de hablar —dije, ella volteó y me mostró su dedo del medio.

— ¡Inmadura! —grité molesto, ¿qué se creía?

Molesto aún, me monté a mi auto y arranqué como si me persiguiera el diablo. Pero de algo estaba completamente seguro, que esas palabras te las ibas a tragar _Hinata Hyuga_.

.

.

.

Nota: 1. Decidí darle el nombre de Hanna a la madre de Hinata.

2\. Kaori es un O.C.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Att: Rohana Nara (Roberta)


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y de comentar.**

 **Los personajes son de Kishimoto, la historia es mía.**

DEMASIADO CLICHE

Capítulo 2

II

—Oh, Sa-sasuke, eres genial —gemía Karin encima de mí.

—No hables, me desconcentras —le dije un tanto molesto. Desde que conocí a Hinata, ese era mi estado todo el tiempo. Y lo peor de todo era que lo pagaba con todo el mundo. Tenía una semana que no sabía nada de ella, y para colmo de males no salía de mi cabeza.

Karin seguí cabalgándome hasta que me harté.

— ¡Quítate de encima! —le dije tratando de incorporarme.

—Pero no has acabado, quiero satisfacerte, Sasuke —dijo ronroneando como una gatita.

—Mmm —embestí con todas mis fuerzas y me descargué en ella, pero el único nombre que se vino a mi mente fue el de ella, el de mi ángel. —Hinata...

Karin no dejaba de mirarme extrañada. ¿Acaso había dicho el nombre en voz alta?

— ¿Desde cuándo me llamo Hinata? —me dijo enojada. Quise soltar una carcajada. Era solo sexo lo que teníamos, se lo había dejado claro desde el principio.

—Aquí, el que pregunta soy yo. Vete a cumplir con tus labores, no quiero repetirlo dos veces —le dije sentándome en mi silla. Ella se vistió y salió de mi oficina…

…

—Sr. Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki ya está aquí —me dijo Anko, mi secretaria.

—Déjalo pasar.

Naruto era mi mejor amigo, nos conocíamos desde que andábamos en el Kínder. Era mi amigo de fiestas, de borracheras… Lo consideraba mi hermano.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le pregunté.

—Bueno, traigo buenas noticias —dijo tomando asiento—. Esto no tiene nada que ver, pero Hizashi anda buscando algún empresario que le inyecte capital a su empresa, al parecer está en problemas. Ayer estuvo hablando con mi padre, pero él le dijo que no podían asociarse en estos momentos. — _Sabía que el Hyuga en los negocios andaba un poco mal, ¿pero hasta el nivel de estar mendigando?_

— ¿Y por qué me cuentas eso? —le pregunté.

—Lo más probable es que recurra a ti —me dijo sonriendo.

—Voy a esperar a ver con que cuento me viene —le dije tramando algo en mi mente que después pensaría con más calma—. ¿Y cuáles son las buenas noticias?

—Vamos a tomarnos un trago en la noche y te cuento, Uchiha —me dijo saliendo de mi oficina.

…

—Sasuke, voy a tener que llevarte a alcohólicos anónimos. Ya llevas dos botellas de vodka tú solo —me dijo tocándome el hombro.

Habíamos decidido ir a un lugar tranquilo donde pudiéramos tomar y conversar. Había mucha gente conocida. Al final, en un rincón, estaba Kaori, pero al parecer no estaba con Hinata, y por eso estaba tomando como un loco.

— ¿Penas de amor? —me preguntó.

—Sabes que yo no creo en el amor, además, todas las mujeres son unas putas —dije molesto y tomando directamente de la botella.

Él rio.

—Sabes que uno dice eso cuando hay una mujer —dijo sonriendo y tomando de mi botella.

—Cómprate una —le dije quitándole mi botella de vodka—. Y te equivocas, Sasuke Uchiha nunca ha tenido penas de amor —dije mirando hacia la puerta.

Y como si Dios quisiera darme un tapón de boca, venía Hinata entrando. Venía caminando en unos tacones rojos altísimos, un pantalón de cuero negro y una chaqueta roja. Se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Kaori y una rubia que no reconocía.

—Cierra la boca Sasuke —me dijo Naruto.

—Se ve tan corriente, como todas las mujeres de este asqueroso lugar —espeté molesto.

— ¿La conoces? —me preguntó un poco curioso.

—Sobrina de Hizashi, hija de Hiashi Hyuga —le dije, ya fastidiado de repetirles lo mismo a las personas que me preguntaban quién era ella.

—Hiashi tiene una hija, esto sí que no me lo esperaba —dijo asombrado y sin dejar de mirar a Hinata. Estaba molesto.

— ¿Cuál era la buena noticia que me ibas a contar? —pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Bueno, ahora que soy un viejo como tú, vine a sentar cabeza, me caso dentro de algunos meses— _¿qué? ¿Naruto Uzumaki se iba a casar?_ Él era casi tan mujeriego como yo.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —le dije riéndome, solo llevaba saliendo con Shion tres meses.

—No, no es broma —hizo una pausa—. Ella es maravillosa, perfecta para mí —dijo poniendo ojos de hombre enamorado. Ridículo.

—Ya te veré en las mismas Sasuke, y créeme que en ese entonces me darás la razón —S _í, sigue soñando_ pensé.

Para ser sincero, no dejaba de mirar a Hinata. Me sentía como un estúpido adolescente. Cuando volví a mirar a su mesa ya no estaba, de inmediato me levanté a buscarla.

Naruto me llamaba y ni siquiera me digné a voltear. Y fue cuando la vi, estaba por entrar al baño de damas.

Ella entró y yo más atrás.

Ya adentro me percaté que no hubiera nadie más. Cerré la puerta con seguro. Ella estaba enfrente del espejo y ni siquiera había notado que estaba allí, tenía los ojos rojos y al parecer se estaba retocando el maquillaje.

— ¿Qué quiere, señor Uchiha? —dijo sin voltear a verme, me sorprendió la dureza en pronunciar dichas palabras.

—Quiero hablar contigo, quería tenerte a solas —ella rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Déjeme en paz. ¿No le quedó claro que no quiero que ningún hombre se me acerque?, y mucho menos usted —dijo caminando hacia mí.

—No es necesario que hables de ese modo—le dije molesto—. Solo quiero que nos conozcamos, seamos amigos —ella soltó una carcajada.

—Permiso —dijo poniéndose frente a mí.

—Por lo menos dime que encontraste tu amada cadena.

Ella entornó los ojos.

—No es su problema.

— ¿Y qué pasa si te digo que yo la tengo? —Ella de inmediato se puso renta y alzó la barbilla.

—No le creo.

— ¿Y esto qué es, entonces? —le dije sacándola de mi bolsillo y poniéndola ante sus ojos.

Hacía tres días que la había encontrado, estaba debajo del asiento del copiloto. Se notaba que era muy costosa y tenía unos números grabados en miniaturas.

¡Devuélvame eso! —comenzó a saltar delante de mí, tratando de alcanzarla.

—Te va a costar tenerla —le dije con burla—, has sido muy grosera conmigo, debería de darte unas cuantas nalgadas para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores.

Ella se volteó y respiró. Lo pude notar porque resoplaba. Cuando volteó me sonrió, se veía como una niña inocente.

—Señor Uchiha, estoy de acuerdo con usted, tal vez mi comportamiento no ha sido el adecuado y quiero reivindicarme —dijo acercándose a mí. Yo por mi parte sentía un hormigueo recorrer toda mi piel, ella se puso de puntitas y comenzó a acariciar mi nuca.

¿Le gusta? —me pregunto en susurro.

—Sí, me encanta —le dije a punto de sucumbir al deseo.

La tomé por la cintura y la senté donde estaban los lavabos. Guardé la cadena en mi bolsillo y comencé a besar su cuello. No me cansaba de besarlo, era delicioso y tentador.

Ella comenzó a tocar mi espalda y al bajar su mano… de inmediato sabia cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—Creías que me ibas a engañar —le dije tomando su mano y quitándole la cadena— tengo que admitir que eres rápida.

Ella puso su tacón sobre mi pecho y me empujó con fuerza. Salto de donde la había sentado. Cuando reaccione ella se iba dirigiendo a la salida, pero se lo impedí.

— ¿No la quieres recuperar? —ella negó–. Vamos Hinata, tanto tú como yo sabemos que sí —ella suspiró.

— ¿Qué le tengo que dar a cambio?

Miles de ideas se vinieron a mi mente.

—Te invito a jugar tenis mañana —ella asintió.

—Está bien, prepárese para perder porque soy muy buena en ello —dijo saliendo del baño.

Cuando llegué a la barra donde anteriormente me encontraba sentado, ya Naruto se había ido.

Decidí ir un rato a la casa de mis padres. Solamente se encontraba Ino.

—Cuéntame que has hecho, prima —le dijo sentándome a su lado.

—Todo bien, te cuento que salí con Kaori el domingo pasado, y con Hinata —dijo el nombre de mi ángel un poco disgustada.

—No te cae bien —ella negó.

—Es… ¿cómo diría?… Extraña, y es una grosera.

Yo sonreí y recordé desde el primer momento en que la vi, sus hermosos ojos y sus tentadores labios.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —dijo sonriendo.

—La verdad… es que Hinata Hyuga me gusta como ninguna otra mujer, y lo peor de todo es que ella me desprecia —le dije molesto.

— ¡Ay primito! Nunca pensé ver esto, que una mujer se negara ante tus encantos —dijo abrazándome—. Pero de verdad que no, es solo para que ella se trague sus palabras. ¿De verdad quieres algo serio con ella? —la miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Sasuke Uchiha, te conozco muy bien y sé que eres de esas personas cuando algo se les niega hacen todo lo posible por conseguirlo y después desecharlo a los tres días —me conocía perfectamente. Pero de verdad mi interés por Hinata se había hecho tan grande, solo porque ella se negara a mí, ¿o de verdad ella despertaba algo más en mí?

—No lo sé, Ino, pero solo sé que no me la quiero tirar solo una vez —le dije con sinceridad, ella negó con la cabeza…

…

Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Hinata no entendía el afán de Kaori de arrastrarla con ella al centro comercial junto con la tal Ino Yamanaka. Ella odiaba ese mundo de frialdad y apariencia, las dos muchachas hablaban como unas locas sobre Armani, Carolina Herrera, Dior, Channel….

Estaba harta de todo eso, odiaba los vestidos pero se veía obligada a usarlos, odiaba las joyas, lo único que medio toleraba eran los tacones… pero por su pasado sabía perfectamente como caminar y hasta bailar con ellos. Un pasado que le recordaba que ella era libre, un pasado que le recordaba que podía hacer con su vida lo que le daba la gana.

—Hinata, ¿cuál te gusta más?, ¿el rosado o el azul? —le preguntaba Ino con una sonrisa tan amplia que le dejaba apreciar su perfecta dentadura.

—El azul —dijo sin mirar la prenda que esta tenía en la mano.

Caminó hacia el estante de los zapatos y vio unos Guess negros altísimos, se mordió el labio y regresó a la silla donde estaba anteriormente sentada.

Heidi no dejaba de medirse, zapatos, vestido, carteras, cinturones.

—Hinata, preciosa, ¿me puedes traer esas bolsas que dejé allá? —le dijo Kaori señalando las 8 bolsas de todo lo que había comprado en menos de una hora. Hinata se dirigió al lugar que esta le indicaba, y al pasar junto de una mesa donde habían prendas íntimas al 50 por ciento de descuento, metió la mano con disimulo y agarró todo lo que es su puño podía caber. Al llegar a las bolsas, arrojó lo que tenía en su mano y fue junto a Kaori…

A la final Kaori no compró nada de la tienda, pero al salir de esta, comenzó a sonar una especie de alarma. Dos tipos, de casi dos metros de altura, le pidieron a Kaori que la acompañaran.

Hinata sonrió y festejó internamente el resultado de su travesura, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que Ino la miraba de una manera reprobatoria. Hinata la miró.

— ¿Qué?

—Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? —Hinata se hizo la tonta, pero supo que Ino la había descubierto.

—Sí, fui yo, y no me arrepiento.

—Eso es caer demasiado bajo, lo sabes, y además, Kaori es prácticamente tu familia.

—No, no la considero ni mi familia, ni mi amiga. Ella es nada para mí, solo una interesada y vanidosa, igual que tú —le dijo sin temor.

— ¿Cómo? Eres una grosera, que sepa de moda no quiere decir que sea una superficial.

—Mmm, mira Kaori, estos zapatos son de la temporada pasada ni se te ocurra comprarlos. Tienes razón es que este verano solo hay que usar colores fuertes, Ino —dijo Hinata imitando a Ino y a Kaori.

Ino nunca en su vida había tratado con una mujer tan antipática y cínica como Hinata.

—Se lo voy a decir a Kaori —dijo Ino decidida.

La Ojiluna se tensó, pero enseguida puso su cara de póker.

—si quieres puedes hacerlo —carraspeó—. Además, a ti no te agrada esa mujer, solo estás aquí porque tú querías averiguar sobre la hija perdida de Hiashi, ¿o me equivoco? —Ino se quedó muda.

—Claro que… —iba decir Ino, pero Hinata no la dejo hablar.

—Kaori no dejaba de estar sorprendida esta mañana cuando tú la llamaste, dijo así: Hinata, es Ino Yamanaka, la diseñadora, ella sabe todo sobre moda, ya estaba cansada de pedirle que saliera conmigo, pero mira, ahora es ella la que me llama a mí, que ironía —le dijo Hinata y soltó una carcajada para finalizar.

Las dos voltearon al interior de la tienda, y Kaori venía echando humo por los oídos.

—Larguémonos de aquí, no tengo ganas de comprar nada —dijo furiosa dirigiéndose al estacionamiento.

Ino miró de reojo a Hinata y supo de inmediato que esa inocencia que irradiaba era solo un engaño.

…

Salir con Kaori para Hinata era una tortura, pero lo prefería más que quedarse con su tío.

Hinata solo la miraba y sentía pena por la chica, casarse con un viejo solo porque tiene dinero era caer demasiado bajo. Al pensar en esas palabras de inmediato se acordó del encontrón que tuvo con Ino, no era su intención ofenderla, pero estaba cansada de personas superficiales.

Al llegar a su habitación se quitó el horrible vestido que tenía puesto, aunque era de diseñador no se sentía cómoda, ella extrañaba sus jeans rotos, sus franelas y sus zapatillas. Se puso a ver una película de terror, la cual no le causaba ni el más mínimo miedo. Cuando sintió la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de un solo empujón, ella supo de inmediato quien era, solo ese viejo arruinador de vidas era el que entraba así a su habitación.

— ¡HINATA ¡—gritó, ella se tensó, era la única persona a la que la ojiluna le tenía temor. Con valor que saco de no sabe dónde trato que su voz fuera fuerte y clara.

—Dígame.

—Kaori me contó que te portaste muy bien con ella y con la chica que es familia de los Uchihas, y por eso he decidido darte un premio —dijo acercándose a ella y sentándose al lado de su cama. Le tendió el teléfono.

—Solo pueden hablar 5 minutos —Hinata agarró el teléfono lentamente.

—Hola… mamá.

—Hola mi conejita, ¿cómo te estas portando? —le preguntó su madre.

Hinata sintió un terrible nudo en su garganta pero se recompuso rápidamente.

Ella la amaba y la odiaba a la vez.

—Muy bien, mamá — ¿ _Por qué me abandonaste?_ se repitió.

—Quiero que te comas todas tus verduras, niña. Ya tienes 6 años y tienes que alimentarte muy bien para cuando Hiashi… —la madre de Hinata se quedó en silencio, ella supo lo que le había pasado.

Cerró la llamada y le entregó el teléfono a su tío, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—Lo sé, sobrina, es una lástima que tu madre no dure mucho tiempo razonando como debería ser, pero bueno, da gracias a Dios que por lo menos yo velo por tu bienestar —a Hinata le provocó soltar una carcajada sarcástica, pero no se atrevió.

—Tu madre te tuvo tan joven qué no supo que hacer contigo, agregándole que Hiashi quería un varón, sabes, cosas de hombre —dijo sonriendo—. Bueno, sigue portándote bien y tendrás mayores beneficios. No intentes nada como la última vez, o si no tu mamá acompañará a Hiashi —dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

Hinata tomó una almohada y la mordió con rabia logrando que esta se rompiera y todas las plumas se esparcieran por la cama.

—No vas a llorar —se repitió un millón de veces.

—Hizashi Hyuga, has ganado esta batalla pero aún no se termina la guerra.

.

.

.

Nota: 1. La personalidad de Hinata no es sumisa, tiene carácter, aunque seguirá siendo amable. Puede que algunas personas les llegue a molestar, como lo dije en el capítulo anterior absténganse de leer la historia si les molesta cuando hay cambio en las personalidades de los protagonistas. La verdad es que me gusta escribir personajes mujeres con carácter, por eso se me hace un poco difícil en mis anteriores fanfics desarrollar fielmente el personaje de Hinata.

2\. No sabía que personaje, del universo de Naruto, ponerle de esposa Hizashi, así que me cree un O.C.

3\. Tampoco se me ocurría a quien poner de prima a Sasuke, pensé poner a Shizune pero me arrepentí. Ino vendría siendo la prima lejana de los Uchihas.

Gracias por leer

Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Att: Rohana Nara (Roberta)


End file.
